Luca Halcyon
Appearance Standing at 5’11’’, Luca has a reasonably thin build which is, quite simply, all muscle. His shoulders, while not as broad as some of his compatriots, are thick-set and lined with muscles, as is his chest. His arms and legs are both on the slightly thinner size, although when tensed his muscle structure is clear. His hair is a bright, flamboyant orange, cut raggedly but kept with a short fringe. Typically, he wears a black sleeveless shirt and comfortable blue slacks, with a tattoo of flames running down along the back of his right shoulder. A brown leather belt with two scabbards, both on the left-hand side of his body, sits around his waist. He is also noted to wear black shoes with an irregular grip pattern on the base. However, tied to his right arm is a tattered black handkerchief, with the same flame motif as his tattoo appearing on it. Later on, he starts to vary his attire, although he rarely strays from shirts and slacks or jeans. Personality A restrained man, Luca speaks very little unless prompted, although he is noted to smile and laugh when he finds something amusing, a trait that, due to his dry sense of humor, often occurs at unusual times. He is also quick to defend those he trusts, his crew, and those he sees as innocent, be it verbally or physically. At times, he seems almost selfless, preferring not to make a singled defensive motion towards any blow aimed at his person, instead throwing his strength into defending his friend. However, when in private, Luca is slightly different to what would be expected –while reasonably quiet, he is more likely to provide advice and crack jokes, typically puns few others pick up on quickly, or on occasion at a teammate’s expense. He is also noted to love training and sparring, in order to keep his skills at peak. Another factor is his rapid-fire thinking, often substituting for complex plans, especially in matters considering recon and stealth, areas he prides himself in. Dream Luca's dream is simplistic - when he was a teenager, a woman two years his senior arrived at his home and looted almost all of the rare treasures his parents had collected, treasures that the World Government feared due to the information they carried. As it was, the dagger he carries is the final treasure from his mother, but aside for it, he has little to go by. Upon arrival at the Organ Islands, however, he found a trace that the woman had been seen in both the South and East Blues, although how she achieve that is still uncertain. On top of that, evidence pointed towards the woman entering the Grand Line. Due to that, Luca is driven more than ever to enter the Grand Line and find her, knowing that his parent's legacy could mean trouble. Inventory 38000 beli Assembling a disguise kit Armaments *'Dagger' :This blade is a mystery. A small dagger, hidden inside his belt, the dagger is made of an unusual metal that Luca theorises to be Black Iron, if not something harder. However, underneath the fabric binding under the hilt there are rune markings similar to, if not identical to, the markings on a poneglyph. This dagger was one that was wielded by his archaeologist mother, and as such he isn't sure whether this dagger is a message or simply a relic she had found. *'Twin Swords' :While Luca started his journey with the two katanas left to him by his father, one was lost when his vessel was attacked by a Sea King, throwing him from the South Blue to the East Blue, resulting in the sword falling from its scabbard somewhere over the Red Line, while his other sword was confiscated by the corrupt Marine captain Coran after he used it to protect a young girl from being trampled. :After joining the Strike Pirates, he received the weapons formerly carried by Valen Strike as the man had eaten a Devil Fruit. Techniques Stat Map Profession *'Thief' :The only profession restricted to pirates. Thieves excel at sneaking around and stealing anything that isn't bolted down, and sometimes that doesn't even slow them down. Thieves are the primary money makers of pirate crews, stealing money or valuables from other people and pirates. Their presence also doubles the beli reward of adventures. History A young man found adrift in a raft out on the South Blue two years before with just the clothes on his back, a damaged flame-print handkerchief and two katanas, Luca suffers mild amnesia, only knowing that he is meant to protect someone. Over two years, he has uncovered a few different facts of his past – a swordsman of the same style with aflame-pattern cloak, a red-haired archaeologist with a grim expression, and a team of Marines storming the home he knew. From there, his memories were a blur, and only one final figure stuck in his mind – a blonde woman with a sack of ancient artifacts poking her tongue out at him, having fended off his frantic sword strokes with purely an array of kicks. Now, he has a goal - to find and catch this blonde, and find out just what she knows... Category:Characters Category:Pirate Category:Strike Pirates Category:East Blue Category:South Blue Category:Swordsman